Star Wars My Style
by MiraiTrunks'Babe
Summary: It starts out with me, Yuki Kevance. I’m a mother of 6 with a husband who’s on the Dark Side. My life starts out like a normal girl but, I ended up being The Grand Mistress of the Jedi Order in Crocusant. This is a time in the life of Yuki Kevance.


Star Wars – My Style

It starts out with me, Yuki Kevance. I'm a mother of 6 with a husband who's on the Dark Side. My life starts out like a normal girl but, I ended up being The Grand Mistress of the Jedi Order in Crocusant. This is a time in the life of Yuki Kevance.

I find myself meditating in the gardens clearing my mind as I usually do after lunch When Suddenly; I begin to sense something unusual within my meditation. My Husband Raan begins to sense something's wrong and come to see what's going on. When he puts his hand on my shoulder I don't move. "Yuki?" he asks. I look up slightly then look back down at the floor. "What is it?" he says to me. "Pain, Suffering, Death I sense among my people…." I say. "Where?" he asks. "In Naboo." I answer. As I get up I look in to his eyes and see Concern within them. "Don't worry Rann, Everything is gonna be fine. I just have to leave Master Thomas In charge." I say. "Why leave him, I can take care of the order." He assures me. "Raan…The family is coming with me, you and the kids." I say. He gives me a shocked look and Rounds up the "Kids". As we get in the Ship My Eldest Daughter Amii asks me "Where are we going mom?" I look to her then Say "To Naboo young one." About an Hour later we land on Naboo. As I get off the ship I tell everyone to stay in the ship as I go in to the order on Naboo. As I walk in I see My Brother Lord Tyranus staring me in the eye. "Tyranus! What have you Done!" " Well ,well ,well… If it isn't my _Little_ sister Yuki." He says to me. I glare at him then yell "Where is Roxas! What have you Done with him!" He looks at me with his Evil Grin than Says "He's Fine. Don't worry your pretty little head about him." "Where is HE!" I yell. He points to the corner of the room where I see Roxas Unconscious in the corner. As I run over to him I pick him up and take him to the ship. "Raan! Take Roxas and heal him...I have Important Business to attend to." As I walk back in to the order I ignite my light saber and say "Well brother are we gonna fight to the death or not? I always end up killing my opponent any way" He looks at me as he ignites his saber. About 2 hours in my brother Stabs me in the chest just missing my heart. I don't stop fighting. 1 hour later my brother's bloody corpse lays doubled over and still. As I fall to my knees Raan senses my pain and leaves Amii with the others. "Yuki!" he yells. As he falls next to me he places his hands on my wound and heals it completely as I pass out in his arms. He picks me up taking me to the Ship and lies me next to Roxas. An hour later Roxas wakes up as I still sleep. "Dad?" he says. "Son? Are you alright?" Rann says to Roxas. "I'm fine dad but, what about Mom, is she alright?" he answers. "She'll be Fine Son, Just rest." He says as I begin to Wake up I sit up seeing Raan and Roxas Talking. I smile as I sit up rubbing my forehead. Raan Kisses me there as Roxas hug me. About an hour later we land back in Crocusant.

As I see me Brother Mace Windu Waiting for me. "Welcome Back Yuki." Mace says in a happy voice. "It's good to be back my brother." As Maces Daughter Vanessa walks in she looks at me with a smile then says "It's good to see you Aunt Yuki!" "It's good to see you to Vanessa" I say. As I walk to the Council Room I sit down in my chair and then tap in to my comlink calling all council to The Room. As they all get here some holographic because they are not here, I tell them what has happened in Naboo that the order there is in Ruins. We begin to talk about Ways to rebuild it and other things confidential to the Republic. A little while in one of the master's comlink signals calls for me. As I Excuse myself the other Council members keep talking as I step out. "Yes Master Brian? What is it?" I say. "Something's happening here on Mos Eisley. I think you should come check it out." He replies. "Can this wait till after the meeting Brian?" I say. "No, I'm afraid not its—Whoa...*sees the flash of his saber then I hear a scream*" As I see His hologram disappear from sight. "Brian! Brian! " I rush back in to the Council Room and Say "Your dismissed Urgent Crisis on Mos Eisley" They look at me then Nod as they leave. I rush to the training room and Grab my apprentice Ahsoka. As we bored the ship she asks me in a concerned tone "Master where are we going?" I reply to her " Mos Eisley Young one..Urgent Call Might need your help..."

About 30 minutes later we arrive and land On Mos Eisley. As I see Brian Fighting a Figure robed in Black. "Brian Hang on!" I run to him as I suddenly hear a Familiar Voice. Still fighting the robed man I say "Juan Luc..." He stops fighting and looks at me Funny. "Yuki?" he says to me. "Is that you" he says again. " how are you Yuki its been ages" he says once more" "Stop this Juan Luc, Stop Destroying this planet…" I say in a serious voice. He looks at me and says "No" "Then Old friends must become Enemies and Fight to the Death! Ahsoka!" I say as she comes up next to me igniting her saber. "Aron Come!" he yells as his apprentice appears by his side igniting his saber. As the fight goes on me and Juan Luc Move away from out Apprentices and fight separately. A few Minutes later I hear a Sharp scream and then a thud as My Padawan falls to the ground dieing. I quickly kill Juan Luc Then Run to Ahsoka and Kill Aron then Fall to my knees Next to Ahsoka Picking up her body casting a heal on her. As it heals her from the wound well she doesn't wake up but is asleep. As I take her to the Ship Lying her down I walk back out To the Town and Visit Watto's shop. As I walk in I see he's trying to fix something and pick it up Fixing a little bit. "Yuki? Little Yuki" he says. I look at him with a smile. "It is you" he says as he hugs me. "I'm here just to Visit after an important mission but not I must leave. Just wanted to pop in and say hello." As I turn leaving here. As I get back on my ship I go to check on Ahsoka seeing her still lying there passed out. I sigh as we take off heading back to Crocusant. About an hour later we land on Crocusant. As I pick Up Ahsoka's sleeping body I walk back in to the Order with an Unhappy and Worried Look On my face.

The Masters Knights and Padawans look at me Like I've Killed Someone as I come in holding her body. As I walk past them I walk in to the Med Bay placing her in a bed saying to the doctors "Don't worry she's fine I took care of her she's still Knocked out though. So when she wakes up send her to me" They nod to me as I walk out. As I get out to the Garden I fall agenst the Tree feeling abit dizzy and light headed. A Padawan comes up next to me and says "Master? Are you alright?" "I'll be fine, just a bit light headed after my Mission" I reply. As I walk over the bench sitting down as I put my head in my hands. My Husband Raan appears next to me as he says "Yuki? You ok?" "I'll be fine Raan, Still a bit light headed From My mission" I reply looking up. "Mission?" he says. "Urgent Call From Master Brian Sky in Mos Eisley, he's here in the med bay recovering from Wounds and so is Ahsoka well I healed her as best as I can So she's Still KO'ed" I reply. "No I'm not, I'm awake now" I Hear her say. I smile at her here. A little while later In the Council Room During a meeting I See Obi-Wan Kenobi Give Vanessa a little Wink. "Hmm..." I Nod to them as they Get up and leave. In the Garden Obi-wan Drops to one knees and hold out a small box to Vanessa. As he open is he says "Vanessa Will you marry me?" She gasps at the sight of this. "I...I don't know what to say…I…Yes…I will marry you!" she replies to him. As I hear this From the Council Chamber I Say "Dismissed". As I get up I walk out to the garden and See Them Both Kissing. "Save it For the Wedding Day you two." I say. They look at me then Vanessa Says "How did you know?" "I just did, I could sense it." I reply. She walks over to me and says "Will you be my maid of Honor?" "Of course any thing for Family, I may be your aunt but I'm still your best friend" I reply happily. In about 2 weeks the wedding day comes. I go to the bride's dressing room and help her with her dress. I see its beauty of White Satin, With Ruffles, Diamond Sequins and a Tiara on her head. Mace Windu Walk in and is Blow away by his daughters Beauty. He looks at me and says "Yuki you did an excellent Job on fixing her up, she looks Beautiful."

I blush at him then say "Heh…before I was a Jedi I was in her place as Queen Of Naboo…Well a little after we got away from You know..Master Yoda was the one who saved use and became my master. But a little while after on my 16th birthday Our Sister Padme came and said it was my turn to take the throne." I and Windu walk out the door still talking. "I looked at Yoda and he nodded saying "Do what you must Young one, be back I know you will." "And well you remember me coming back just in time to finish my training before he died –sighs-. He secretly told me "Take my Place You will." "Enough of that now we've got a wedding to do." After walking up the aisle, I take my place as the priest and start. 2-3 minutes later I get to the "I dos'." "Do you Vanessa Windu Take Obi-Wan Kenobi to be your husband?" I say. "I do." Vanessa Says. "And do you Obi-Wan Kenobi Take Vanessa Windu to be Your Wife?" I say once more. "I do." He says. "I now Pronounce You Husband and Wife, You may kiss the Bride" I say. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Obi-Wan Kenobi!" As the Guests clap happily. As they leave for their Honey Moon here. A couple of years later my oldest Daughter Amii had gotten Married and had twin Girls Naming Them Namine And Kairi. As I'm Sitting in the counsel Room Obi-Wan Rushes up to me and says "Its Vanessa… Its Time." "Its Time?! My Family Is Going Bigger Every Second!" As I rush to her I come To Find I'm To late to see the Birth and see Her Holding twins, a boy and a girl. "What are their names?" I ask. "Luke and Leia." She replies. I smile Then Say "Welcome to the World My young friends" as Luke grabs my finger with his little hand. "Aww…" I say as this happens. Two To Three years later I find myself training Young Luke, Kairi, Namine and a Bunch of other Kids in the order. Young Leia is training to be a Senate Member. While Training Them I step back leaning agenst the wall with my hand on my stomach groaning a bit. One of the Kids stops training and Walk over to me and says in a whisper "Master? What's Wrong?" I look up to him noticing its Luke. "It's nothing Young Luke…I'm just a bit achy today." I say to him in an assuring tone.

As I stand up Straight telling them That Training Is dismissed. As they All leave I sink to my knees in pain, feeling weak as well. As Raan walks in to See Why I'm not coming Out he Sees me on my knees Breathing heavily. He falls to his knees beside me an says in a Concerned tone of voice "Yuki...What's— -he swallows- He looks at me placing his hand on my shoulder then repeats "Yuki?... what's wrong?..." I manage to Gasp Between breaths Saying "I……Can't……Breathe……" He looks at me then Places his hand on my chest casting a Breath Control Sending air in to my Lungs. As I begin to Breathe Normally I look up at him then Back down at the Floor Closing My eyes Tightly. He looks at me and says "Yuki? Are you ok?" "I…I…I'll be fine…" I say to him In a tone of assurance. "Yuki…Don't Lie to me. Something's Wrong And you know it…the only way I can help you is if you tell me what's wrong…" he says To me. My eyes begin to flicker From Black to red to Green then Normal then repeating. I stand up Hiding My eyes under my hair I Walk Towards the Garden. He follows me out and sees me on the edge of the Cliff Just standing there. "Yuki?" He puts his hands on my Shoulder and By his touch My eyes glow black. "Leave me" I reply to him. –as I put my hand on my Stomach here. "Ah…" I groan a bit as my eyes Flash to Normal. "I think…I think I'm Pregnant Raan" I say Weakly. 9 months later…I give Birth To a baby Girl. "What are you going to name her Yuki?" Raan asks. "I'm going to name her Maia; it means Beautiful in a Human Language." I reply to him. As I get up holding my baby I walk out to the cliff and stand there looking out to the Forest caressing my baby. That Night as the baby sleeps I Wake up With a Slight Scream. As I look to my left making sure I didn't wake up Raan I get up walking to the cliff side. As I look down I suddenly hear a Voice sounding like Master Yoda. "Is something troubling you Young one?" I hear the Voice say. I spin around igniting my Light saber and see Yoda as a Shadowy Figure. "Master?" I say a bit frightened. He looks at me then says "Frightened, You shouldn't Miss Yuki." He says to me. I nod to him Showing Respect then say as I Put away My saber "Master It is You, Why have you come before me?" He looks at me then Says "Your Vision is why." "Master, It was only a dream…but it felt so real…" I say to him. I suddenly fall to My knees as another Vision come over me. My husband Raan Was watching the Conversation between me and Yoda and see me Fall to my knees. As he Runs towards me Yoda Stops him saying "Leave Her you must."

He looks at me then at Yoda And says To him "Can't You See she's in pain! I have to help her!" "Leave Her You Must" Yoda Repeats in a Louder Tone. As the vision ends I begin to come back to reality sitting up from looking Down at the Ground. Yoda Lets Raan past as he falls to his knees next to me and holds me. "Yuki?" He whispers to me. "Are you ok?" I look up at him then back down at the Ground Breathing Heavily then say "I'm Ok…At least I think I am…" As I get up I look to Yoda and say "Why did You Show me This" Yoda Disappears as I fall to my Knees breathing heavier than Before. "Yuki" Raan Yells in an Alarmed Tone. He helps me up and Takes me back in to the Order Sitting me agenst a tree in the garden. I look to him Finally catching my breath I say "I'm ok Back up Give me Space…" He backs away. I get up and walk back in to the order as I hear the baby Cry. As I pick her up I say "Its ok Maia, Hush now" and Rock her. Later that day, I'm in a secret room of the Order which no one but me, The Council and My Children Know about. As I take out my Electric Guitar I sit there and Strum out a song that I have "secretly Written". From out side of the Hidden room My Children Roxas, Riku, Sora, Axel, Amii, and Marka all hear My Song From Different Places in the Order. They all arrive in the Room at the Same Time With Their instruments Except for Axels Drum set. I smile then Say To them "Ready To practice?" they look at me then nod. As they Get in to Place I start Out The Song I wrote. As Get in to playing Roxas and Axel Join in, Roxas With his Bass guitar and Axel With his Drums, About 1 minute in Sora Jumps in and Begin to Sing the Lyrics. Meanwhile…outside the Room Young Luke Hears The Music and Finds the Door walking in. My brother Hears The Music as Well and walks to the Door sending me a telepathic Message to me Saying "Ill Put a concealing Shield over the Room some no one Else hears it ok?" "Ok" I respond. Back inside My Solo Comes up As I fall to my knees Jamming it out The others Look at me amazed. As Roxas Begins the Next Song I jump in With a Slight Solo. Then Sora Begins to Sing With Axel Joining In as drums.


End file.
